flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MistPuddle795/Anti~Clan
'Anti-Clan:' ''History-'' ' Anti-Clan is the enemy of most clans-- notice the word ''most '-- and probably the most failed of all clans. at first, Copper, Anti-Clan's first leader, hated rogues and wanted nothing to do with them. then she was adopted by one (it was probably a loner, not a rogue) and she relied on all rogues from that point on. She was hated for attacking queens, elders, kits, and many others. she was hunted down by a group of rogues, who sought revenge for their lost clan. but Copper killed them. Soon she settled down, found a mate, had kits, and stopped killing. She had three kist: Russet, Echo, and Flint. But Copper was killed by the first ShadowClan leader. So when her three kits grew up, they took SnowScape 4 from Shadowclan. At first, they only sat and did nothing, watching the S.C cats hunt, gossip, fight, and argue. But when a certain cat of whom i will not mention killed Flint, Russet and Echo started to hunt on S4. The ShadowClan cats were disgusted by the nerve of these two loners, so they moved to Hill 7. Echo left when she got bored and joined Elipse Clan or whatever its called, and Russet got bored as well. She got to thinking: ''What if ShadowClan comes back? They might kill me and hunt Echo down. I'll have to build an army. So Russet gathered up Rogues, Dogs, and a Wolf or two and built her "Clan". She called it "Mixed-Clan", because of the different animals in it. ShadowClan attacked Mixed-Clan in attampt to reclaim it and failed. Russet grew over confident, and she led her clan into battle many times. But her members were dying off, and the dogs, wolves, and dragons left. All she had left were cats. Soon she heard that ShadowClan was going to attack again, and her precious clan members were weak from fighting flameclan, eventhough they won. she sent them to Islands 7. Russet stayed and fought on her own, and was defeated. She returned to her clan half dead and half herself. She gathered kits and loners, training them till they died. they were not allowed rest or food for eight moons. many died, but she did have enough cats for nine clans or so. When Echo returned, she was welcomed into the Newly Founded Anti-Clan. But when training started, Echo passed, and she was assigned to NightClan. She became Echoclaw, the sarcastic, dumb, stupid/intelligent cat from NightClan. Then Russet sent Leopardpaw and Lightningstrike into NightClan as well. Russet also had cats in Shadowclan. Icerift, Shadowscream, Cloudsight, and Ravenheart. Next she needed cats in RiverClan. Wildheart and Iceflint. She wanted to destroy all cland form the inside out. She failed, died, and left her daughter and son to complete her quest. Rust went suicide and Iron captured a kit known as "Hollykit" from Gammaclan and ripped her eye out after a dragon torched her face. Iron died aswell, and Anti-Clan is still meeting in Snowscape4, Hillscape6, and Hillscape4. ' ' ''Note: i don't care, so i won't take off anyone's name. And i also have no care for Anti-Clan. because i'm not in it. All denials will be ignored, because i hate your face, and i never knew you existed. i dont care if you threaten me. i dont play your flab game. well i used to, but i quit when i got bored. if you want your name off, edit the page yourself! And why do you keep reading this crap? Isn't it useless??? -Puddle'' Leader: Mist Successor: Flint Healer: Senari Rogues: Serengheti Ice Frost Snarl Claw Wild/Autumn Shadow Leopard Echo Snake Dapple Smoke White Wave Training: Spot~Screech Spot~Whitestar (Yes, the one from RiverClan) Spot~Anx Cats Undercover: Wildheart Blizzardpaw Dawnpaw Autumnleaf Shadowscream Blackthorn Icerift Dapplestar Scarheart Comments/Notes/Hatefull things/Things about "I ain't in no Anti-Clan!": Note from Creator: Please Do Sign your name after the comment Category:Blog posts